Gokai Piece
by Codey-Wraith
Summary: After Luffy became king, it is the next generations turn.
1. C1 Morgon and Dragon Islands

**Gokai Piece: Chapter One**

(**Why am I doing this? Simple, I saw that the Super Sentai and One Piece crossovers, Straw Hats dropping into another dimension, one where the Gokaigers are replaced with early One Piece Straw Hat crew and Kyuurangers as Marines. With that said, I feel that this crossover type needs some love. **

**Gokaigers: Go-ranger-45****th****/46****th**** sentai which has yet to air at this time, (Bare in mind that I am counting Lupinranger Vs Pataranger as two separate Sentai as that was the point of that season. No Basco, will have Sally though. The actual Gokaigers will be different semi OC characters. There will also be ? ? ? that will be a major plot element. Why because they are ? ? ? that was the whole gimmick. **

**One Piece: Devil Fruits are thing, only more controlled. Straw Hat crew members will make appearances as the story goes. Haven't watched the show much and at this time the anime is at episode 885, not sure where the manga is at. **

**I OWN NOTHING! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!**)

:Story Start:

**PROLOGUE**

**EAST BLUE-Logue town-Sixteen years prior-A year after Luffy became Pirate King. **

He found it humourless what they were planning to do this day, and can honestly say he never expected it to happen a second time in his life. Today the Second Pirate King was being walked through the main road of Logue Town, only without his name sake. Monkey D. Luffy, achieved what many had spent the last twenty years trying to complete. Five years of being a pirate, being the second pirate with a bounty of Unlimited by the world government, only to be the second unlimited bounty to turn himself in, less than a day prior.

Admiral Smoke, a man with his shirt open revealing extensive scars, smoking several cigars, his assistant and fellow Admiral had left the marines and last he heard running an orphanage. Where he has no idea, but could accept her reasons, She wanted to prove that women could be swordsmen too, unfortunately a Celestial Dragon, made dumb laws against it.

Next to smoke is a teenager who achieved the rank of Vice Admiral a couple weeks prior when he defeated the Admiral turned traitor Akainu, who murdered Admiral Fujitora when the World Government decided to retire the Devil Fruit user. This new Admiral is none other than Koby, under the recommendation of Admiral Monkey D. Garp, who retired when his Grandson became the Pirate King.

Admiral Koby had tears in his eyes that Smoker noticed and says, "I understand, so ease up on the water works until you're in private," before puffing some smoke and tapping his cigar.

Koby sighs and says, "Sorry, it's just that I spoke with Luffy," Smoker raised an eyebrow as Koby asks, "When they executed Gol D. Rogers, did you notice anything strange."

Smoker had a thoughtful look on his face as he see, Luffy kneeling on the elevated execution plateform. Smoker inhaled deeply before saying, "Rogers smiled and never flinched when he was executed."

Koby nods as they hear a civilian shout, "Hey! Straw Hat, where did you leave your treasure!? You found the One Piece where is it!?"

That was when Koby saw Luffy gave his big toothy grin and shouts, "Yeah, I found ONE PIECE, if you want it go find it and become a The KING OF PIRATES," a second later two spears pierced his chest 'killing' him.

Smoker looked at the body of the Second Pirate King and sighs, "Well that was unexpected," Koby nods, "He died before they even touched him," he drops the half a cigar in his mouth before stepping on it.

Koby nods again and says, "He said as much," Smoker turned his eyes to face Koby as he pulled out a mandarin that started to bulge and turn into a purple fruit with spirals on the elevated parts. Koby sighs and says, "Looks like Luffy was telling the truth, Devil Fruits are reborn by the previous owners' favourite fruit," he then placed it back in his coat and says, "Not a word please, Smoker-sama."

Admiral Smoker gained a tired look and says, "Call me Smoky when we are alone, if anyone has the right it is you," he then pulled out another cigar and asks, "What are you going to do with the Gomu Gomu no mi?" Koby was silent before he leaves Admiral Smoker to his cigar.

**EAST BLUE-Foosha Village-That Moment**

Two soon two be mothers were giving birth before twin cries were heard, with the Doctors saying, "Its a boy/Girl."

A Nurse was then shocked as she yells, "Doctor! She is dying," that was when fate reared its ugly and stupid face.

Both babies are placed in the same crib, revealing the girl to have orange hair with black streaks and the boy to have silver scruths of hair, and a red birthmark on his right hand.

**The Red Line-The Holy Land-A day later. **

The Greatest Celestial Dragon sat in a throne made of gold that was taken from all the slaves he had sold. Watching the formation of the new marines that were made using the technology taken from the Vinsmokes. All mutated and mindless clones of the greatest marines to have served the World Government.

One of this Celestial Dragon's servents came forward and kneeled to say, "My lord Monkey D. Luffy has been executed."

The Dragon then asks, "And his Devil Fruit?"

The Servent flinches and says, "It was not recovered, Devil Fruit is believed to have been created somewhere else."

The Celestial Dragon stands before removing the servent's head from his shoulder and shouting, "I want every Devil Fruit in my power, make it done!" the figures in the dark nod.

**Unknown Place-Rebellion safe house-a couple hours later**

A blonde man sat in the dark after reading a letter, where he cried with tears but was happy for an old friend. When a yellow fishman entered the room covered in bandages holding a paper and says, "Sabo, The marines are coming. You need to get away."

Sabo raises his eyes from under his top hat and says, "I am afraid I cannot go with you," the fishman looks at his leader in shock, "With Dragon gone, I will need to stay behind so everyone can escape, and even then it will only be for a short time, They are hunting Devil Fruit users, they can track me with that new space spies they have," that was when the marines started their attack, "Go!"

Sabo takes a defensive stance when the entire wall to his side was shattered revealing several blue mutants with oversized hands that started shooting blue energy blasts that hurt Sabo as they grazed him.

**Calm Belt-Amazon Lily-A week later**

Boa Hancock sat on her living snake throne as she reads a news paper before tears leaking from her eyes, before the cries of a child was heard causing her to wipe away her tears and walking towards a crib and says, "Mommy is here, my Pirate Prince," as she stares lovingly at her two year old child.

**Chapter One-The regretful Scientist. **

**EAST BLUE-Marine Controlled island-Morgan Island (renamed)-Sixteen years later. **

A marine vessel patrolled around the seas of Morgan Island, renamed when the Commander 'Axe Hand' Morgan was reenlisted and modified by the World Government. In the years since the execution of the Second Pirate King, the World Government had been improving their technology to the point where their ships can fly, an amazing feet of engineering that has been even allowed them to travel to the moons around the planet. Several human Marines were stuck on patrol and being extremely lazy, considering that this is their last week before they are sent to 'Marine' head quarters to be evaluated.

One such marine sat on a barrel overlooking the railing to port on a small Marine transport using a pair of binoculars, staring at one of the 'Marines'' new battle ships he was not qualified to work on it. Behind him a large red Galleon with a giant sword shaped figure head, red sails, red ropes, red everything with a large blob of white paint that appears to cover a symbol poorly. A girl in yellow with orange and black hair shouts down to the Marine, "hey! Mister marine!? Said marine jumped before looking up to the railing of the humungous galleon, "Is this Shells Town?" indicating the island that had spread over onto the sea and a marine base that extended a mile into the air.

The marine shook his head and shouts, "It was renamed to Morgan Island, when Commander Morgan re-took command two years ago. You really do not want to go there, but if you do; Don't anger Commander Morgan."

The yellow girl smiles and says, "Thank you," before winking and flashing a beautiful smile that leaves the marine with hearts in his eyes. The Girl walks along the galleon's deck before pulling out a black phone and says, "This is the place, Marvelous." That was when the Galleon sailed to the docks of the Island.

**Morgan Island Marine Base**

Commander Morgan travelled through the halls of his castle, looking both older and more monsterous, his axe hand replaced with a chainsaw for a full robotic arm. He walked through the halls drinking heavily as he found his destination.

A heavy metal door that he opened with his human hand on the scanner next to the door. Once inside he finds a teenage boy with shoulder length dark grey hair, covered in bruises with his legs chained together so he could not run. Morgan looked at the boy in his drunken state before saying, "Is it finished yet? My body needs its rightful form!"

"I'm sorry sir," the boy starts, "you want me to build you this but even with the parts taken from other projects. I don't have the supplies to do the task you requested and the job I am here for," his response got him a back hand from Morgan.

Morgan then growls and says, "You will do as I say, or I will have you executed. Like all those who have betrayed me," his insane gaze scared the teenager. Morgan then grabbed the front of the teen's shirt, under the filthy lab coat and threw him into a wall destroying equipment and leaving the boy to cry in pain.

**Morgan Island-Market Place**

The Yellow girl (**Save myself some effort, she looks like Luka but with orange and black hair.**) walked through the empty streets of Morgan Island with another person, wearing a long red coat his hands covered in bandages and his head concealed by a black and white spotted hat, walking without a care.

Yellow speaks, "Why are we even here Marvelous, there isn't even someone for me to pick the pockets of," the disappointment in her voice was bursting from the seams.

Marvelous spoke, "I hear that the turtle soup her is good," licking his lips before saying, "Besides Hope, this place is the only place we can really get maps, what with the whole Map Burning ten years ago."

Hope growls but sighs anyway before asking, "So what is the plan?"

Marvelous stops scratched his chin before clicking his bandaged hands, "I will ask them for it," he smiles simply before walking away, while Hope rolls her eyes at their normal plan before walking down a side street.

Marvelous walked towards the marine base until he finds the front door where he knocks, only for the doors to fall over. Marvelous walked through the empty halls before finding a elevator, where the buttons were all labelled, and presses the button labelled 'science.' His logic was that maps were used by smart people and smart people did science. So he pressed the 'Science' button instead of navigation which is three levels below.

Marvelous reached the floor he choose and once again finds the place empty, so he scratches his head and asks, "Where is everyone?"

**Morgon's 'throne' Room-moments prior **

Morgan shouts in drunken stupor, "Get my throne ready," a silver Marine with a bucket for a head saluted before using plumbing tools and flushed the throne, causing Morgon to laugh in victory. Morgan then shouts, "Check on the doctors progress, if he is not finished, kill him. I have to be perfect when I address my subjects."

Morgon sat in his throne as the silver marines walk to an elevator and pressed the button.

**With Marvelous-Sceince level**

Marvelous stepped out the elevator as it sparks followed by the cable snapping and falling. Marvelous looked at the broken elevator and says, "Safe," then laughing at the strangeness that tends to follow him. He shrugs as he walks down a hall ignoring the shouts of rage from below. Mavelous eventually found a large metal door and looked for a way to open the door only to see a hand scanner that caused him place his hand on it only to receive a beep and a red light. Marvelous smiles before pushing on the sealed steel door open breaking the hinges and lock.

Marvelous looks at all the science equipment and asks, "Now where are those maps?"

That was when the dark grey haired teenager was hiding behind a desk while muttering, "It's an intruder, they must be from those terrorists that the Marines warned me of. What if they take me to make them build their weapons! I hope the Marines get here. Wait!" the colour in his face disappeared and says, "Captain Morgan will have my head just for him being in the same room as me!"

Marvelous while appearing next to the teenager then answers, "Yeah that does sound like the dilemma," the teen screamed as Marvelous then says, "But I don't think I am a terrorist," he looks up to the roof with his black eyes and asks, "What exactly would make me a terrorist?"

The teen looked at the slightly older teen in shock before thinking of what to say, "I guess to be a terrorist is to go against the government and the world."

"So having a disagreement with a government official?" Marvelous questioned before asking, "Wait, what if a marine asks for a menu item at a restaurant that they do not serve? Like asking for curry in an ice cream palor, does the owner of the palor a terrorist?"

The teen looks at him in shock before saying, "No, that is not the case. If a marine did that they would be arrested."

Marvelous narrowed his eyes when he asks, "So, what happened to all the civilians?"

The teen gulped and says with fear, "Commander Morgan he took the Goumin Marines and rounded them all up, claiming that they are betrayed him."

Marvelous then asks, "You mean from when he was convicted of illegal activities and was sent to prison?"

The teen replies with a question, "How did you know that? All files were erased or covered up."

"My aunt would tell me stories," Marvelous answers, "All about how her friends would sail the seas following their dreams. She told about how this crazy boy made of rubber defeated Morgon with his first mate."

The teen frowns before saying, "I never found out who did it, the files I accessed never mentioned the names or how he and many other Marines."

Marvelous leaned back into the desk they were behind and says, "All I know is that Marines are not what they should be. I'm Marvelous by the way," before offering a hand.

The teen was hesitant, "Juroku Vegapunk, a pleasure," Juroku shook hands with Marvelous before asking, "What are you doing here?"

Marvelous eyes widen when he says, "I forgot, I am meant to be finding maps so I can set sail with Hope," he stands and starts searching the different consoles. Marvelous then asks, "Where do the marines keep their maps?"

Juroku scratched the side of his head to say, "Sorry, every base they have placed me in has covered my face," Marvelous notices the lack of windows, "They keep me sealed in a capsule whenever they move me between islands from what I can tell." Marvelous looked at him shock and says, "I guess it is sad really, I can never leave where they place me and all I get to eat is nutrient supplements."

Marvelous growls before saying, "You are coming with me," he grabbed Juroku's hand before pulling towards the door only for Juroku to fall over when the chain restraining his legs hooked onto the floor. Marvelous looked at the chain and growled again, before a fancy cutlass appeared from under his coat and with a single swing the chain shattered along with the metal bands around his ankles. Marvelous helped him stand and pulls him out of the room quickly before the two silver Marine arrived to find Juroku gone but grabbed the tarp covered item to be carried to Commander Morgan.

**With Hope-Ten minutes prior**

Hope was swinging a red grappling hook on a black rope before throwing it into the air and it hooking on the Balcony overhead. She then climbed the rope with high agility until she sees what room she is in. It was filled with Computers that displayed the different maps of the world. She looks around before finding a connection point where she pulled a metal bird from her coat and says, "Come on, Navi, They have maps on these computers."

"Squawk, asking me to hurry is like telling you not to steal," the metal bird Navi flashes as it sets itself at a computer terminal, "Feel free to look around, squawk. Remember to steal from the kitchen!" but Hope was already gone, causing Navi to sigh as images of maps and documents sped through.

**Kitchen-ten minutes later**

Hope suddenly found herself in the kitchen store room and found that the only food stuffs are those that are canned. But even then they were labelled marine chow with pictures of the silver marines causing her to leave. If she had checked the fridge see would she would have puked. As dismembered limbs of humans and the silver marines, along with several apple like fruits with spirals and different patterns.

**Morgon's throne room-Present**

Morgan sat on his throne chopping into the arm of a dead silver marine, with his metal jaw that concealed silver teeth and his eyes turn black. He coughs heavily as grey blood as he waited for his new 'thing' as he says, "Once I get my new arms, I will show my subjects and then they will have to promote me to ADMIRAL, HA HA HA HA," before coughing up more blood.

Morgan saw 'his' silver marines arriving with his tarp covered, Morgan smiled as he stands to remove the tarp. Once removed he growls and with a shout, "IT IS THE WRONG COLOUR," before attaching the large mechanical arms with two fingers and thumb, to his back with the control being on his hand before spike inserted into his spine causing the arms move before axes sprung from the mechanical fingers, and the colour was military green, when Morgan wanted neon pink. He is definitely insane.

**With Marvelous and Juroku-Roof. **

Marvelous smashed through the door to the roof with Juroku just along for the ride, his lab coat had snagged on several door knobs resulting in the dirty white garment to be ripped apart. Marvelous left him at the door as he says, "This is outside, and its good weather to explore," he turns to Juroku to find him staring at the sky as he slowly walks out into the sun that makes him squint his eyes.

Juroku then reached the edge of the roof and says, "Wow," seeing an endless ocean with a single marine boat sailing through. He then asks, "Is the how world like this?"

Marvelous laughs and says, "I hope not," Juroku looked at him with a questioning look before Marvelous straightened his hat and says, "I have spent the majority of my life on a small island with my aunt and great grandpa. Though she told me and Hope, lots of stories about the world."

"Why did you leave?" Juroku asked a simple question only to see a sad look in his eyes, "Sorry I-" Marvelous laughed.

Marvelous continued to laugh until he says, "The old man made it his purpose to train me to be strong," he patted his right arm when he raised it, causing Juroku to notice the bandages around his arms, "Trouble was he wanted me to be a marine. Never really liked the thought, what with stories of them stealing from civilians, endorsing slavery and all that other crap I have seen," he appeared angry at that last statement.

Juroku bowed to him and says, "I apologise for my rude words."

That got Marvelous to laugh as he says, "You did not say anything that could be considered rude to me. Though I have to ask," He looked at Juroku seriously, "What do you want to do to the enraged man with four arms?"

Juroku looked at him strangely before screaming as Morgan smashed his way through the door to the roof and shouts, "VEGAPUNK YOU BETRAYED ME!"

Juroku stepped back, his back hitting the railing before he says, "But I told you I was short supplies," he was panicking as he shouts, "I GAVE YOU THE LIST OF ITEMS I NEEDED!"

Morgan then shouts, "ITS THE WRONG COLOUR!" before activating his chainsaw arm and bringing it down on him.

-CLANG! SHATTER!-

Marvelous smirks with his sword in his left hand and Morgan's chainsaw arm completely broken beyond repair. Marvelous then says in amusement, "Is that it? It's the wrong colour?" this made Morgan even angrier causing him to lower his mechanical arms to smash Marvelous, who with his other hand drew a mechanical version of a flintlock pistol and shoots the joints of the Mechanical arms resulting in an axe launching of the mechanical arms and slashing his black and white hat off his head and off the roof, revealing white hair.

Mavelous looked at the hat as it fell off while Morgan raised the broken axe and swung it down. Marvelous glared at Morgan before catching his wrist and throwing him off the roof. Morgan screamed, "Damn you traitors!" as he fell to the ground.

Marvelous groaned and says, "I guess I should have listened to Aunty," that was when the Mechanical bird Nami arrived with Marvelous' hat causing him to smile and shout, "NAVI! NICE CATCH!"

"Squawk, he landed on me as I was flying back to the Galleon," Navi spoke before landing on Marvelous' shoulder. Juroku looked at Navi with shocked eyes, "What are you looking at?"

Juroku then sped forward and looked Navi over and says, "Amazing, there is no discernible seam or ports. Where did you get such a thing?"

"It came with my boat," Marvelous answered simply before smiling and asking, "Want to see?" causing Juroku to nod vigerously. "Oi, Hope we are heading back to the ship!"

Said Hope spoke from the roof door, "Then get down here and help me carry the loot!"

Marvelous and Juroku looked down the stairwell and spot her at the bottom, before Marvelous grabbed Juroku and Jumped down. He grabbed a bar railing a couple flours from the bottom and proceeded to fall down the last two. Juroku had a panicked look as he started kissing the ground. Navi then spoke, "Squawk, who is this guy?"

"A new friend," Marvelous answered with a large smirk as he wears the cut up hat and starts carrying a large cream sack of valuables. He then frowns and says, "The hat was cut up."

Marvelous starts to walk away before Hope says, "I stole as many hats as I could find," causing Marvelous to freeze before he shouts, 'Nice!' and starts to hum a merry tune. Hope looked to Juroku and says, "You help too," before handing him a sack of treasure for him to carry, causing him to fall on his butt as he struggled to carry the large bag.

With that Marvelous, Hope and Juroku walked through the empty village until they reached the docks to find Navi perched on an old sign and says, "Marvelous, Marvelous, the Marines are planning an slave auction!" That got Marvelous to throw his oversized sack of treasure into the air, where it landed on the large red Galleon before throwing up a red grappling hook that he used to reach the deck and proceeded inside.

Hope growls before shouting, "Mou, you are always skip putting loot away like that!" she grabbed onto Juroku's arm before throwing him up to the deck, which was three stories higher than them.

Hope used her grappling hook to get to the deck and dragged Marvelous' treasure sack.

**With Morgan-Outside explosive storage at the base of the Marine Base. **

Morgan groaned as he tried to stand only for his body to convulse and spasm as his veins burst silver blood and he spontaneously caught on fire, he screamed in pain before eventually laughing in hysterics.

**Inside the Red Galleon**

Marvelous was standing at a pedestal looking towards the a set of stairs that Hope and Juroku walked up. Navi was on his shoulder. Juroku looks to Marvelous and says, "What are you doing?"

Hope turned around at the top of the stairs and says, "So we are heading to Dragon Island?"

Juroku turns around and sees, a screen with a circular island covered in bridges but if you follow the land mass from the lowest point to the highest it weaves like a sleeping dragon. Juroku then asks, "So why are you interested in a slave auction?"

Frowns appeared on Hope and Marvelous faces before Navi answers, "Marines attack their village and tried to take all the children to be slaves."

Marvelous took off his hat and placed it on a large hat stand and says, "The auction is in two weeks," Hope nodded before frowning at what he said next, "It will give us plenty of time to train Juroku."

Juroku was shocked at this, but before he could complain or question Marvelous, the entire Galleon shook. Navi flew down to the control panel and pressed several buttons allowing from the screens to change to reveal a violently burnt and mutated Commander Morgan throwing objects at the Galleon.

Marvelous glares at Morgan as he laughed throwing objects. Marvelous ran out the ship while shouting his shoulder, "Wait here!"

Hope sighs as she says, "He really needs to calm down. Every time someone scratches his ship he does this," Juroku was about to question her logic when she adds, "That damn bird though had it coming."

"Bird?" Juroku questioned.

"Dinner," Hope answered before the two was silent as Marvelous appeared outside the boat.

**Outside**

Marvelous was to the side as M-Morgan was throwing objects at the Galleon, until Marvelous shot Morgan in the metal jaw and shouts, "Stop attacking my boat!"

Morgan looked at Marvelous with empty eyes as he shouts, "Traitor!" that was when the scouting crew returned to see Morgan injured and staring at Marvelous, so they aimed at Marvelous with their flintlocks as Morgan shouts, "TRAITORS!" before killing all but one.

The last marine was screaming as Morgan went to kill him, only for Marvelous to shoot him in the jaw again and shout, "You should pay better attention," Marvelous pulled out what appeared to be a phone and a red figurine and says, "to the one you are fighting. GOKAI!" he shifts the figurine into a key before shouting, "CHANGE!" Marvelous glowed red before his body was covered in a black bodysuit, with red boots, red coat, white gloves, a gold belt and a red helmet. On both his chest and his forehead was covered in a white jolly roger, which appears to be a key for a head. "GokaiRed!" as he flicks his collar.

Morgan roared at GokaiRed before charging at him with his stub of a hand that GokaiRed deflected with the side of his sword before kicking Morgan in the chest that caused part of his spine burst from Morgan's back. Morgan stumbled before he roared again and proceeded to attack again only for GokaiRed to dodge to the left as Morgan's right arm snapped and hung limply at his side.

GokaiRed turned his head slightly before asking, "Are you already dead?"

"TRAITORS!" Zombie Morgan shouts before it's jaw fell off.

GokaiRed sighs and says, "Great you either at those cans of food," a silver finger fell from Morgan's mouth where GokaiRed says, "Yeah, not going to lie, I am taking you out," before pressing the button on top of his buckle before two figurine keys were thrown into the air before landing in the slots on the back of the sword and the top of the gun. "Gokai Scrable!"

-Final Wave- GokaiRed rolled his shoulder before aiming his gun and pulling the trigger and then swinging downward with his sword shooting a shockwave of energy to the back of the bullet that increased the power as it hit Morgan. Morgan roared before exploding into dust.

GokaiRed sighs as he walks away, when the surviving Marine shouts, "What the hell just happened!"

GokaiRed says, "If you don't want to become a mindless slave, resign from the Marines. Before they turn you into a Goumin, Cannibalism would become your culture," before jumping into the air and landing on the Galleon. GokaiRed shouts, "Hope, get us out to sea." That was when the Galleon reversed before turning towards the sea and sailing away.

**Inside the Galleon**

GokaiRed entered the main cabin of the Galleon before taking a seat in the chair next to a grey chest. Juroku looked at GokaiRed and says, "What is this?" he rushed to GokaiRed's side and examined GokaiRed's arm as he says, "This is the most advance exoskeleton suit I have ever seen. Where did you get it?"

GokaiRed flashed red before Marvelous took his place and says, "I found it," he then opened the chest to his side revealing a chest filled with the figurine keys and says, "Those books on the shelf next to the living space door explains what each set does."

Juroku's eyes widen as he asks, "So each key has a different ability?" when Marvelous nods Juroku asks, "What else can they do?" he picked up a green key with what appeared to be an elephant as a chest.

"Of the two hundred and fifty here," Marvelous was thoughtful before he answered, "Some groups have similar themed powers with different weapons. Though we have been struggling to try a full team without a full crew." Marvelous' eyes then widen and says, "That reminds me," he pulls out another phone before searching the chest until he finds a green key and asks, "After seeing what you do, I would say that you are good at building stuff."

Juroku nods and says, "Yeah, I have knowledge in mechanics, chemistry, metallurgy, electrical systems and I have minor knowledge of Devil Fruit sciences."

Marvelous looked at himseriously before nodding and handing him the two items while saying, "These are your Gokai cellular and Gokai Ranger key."

Juroku accepted the items before he panicked and says, "But I don't know how to sail."

Marvelous placed a hand on his head and says, "Is anything stopping you from learning?' Juroku had no answer as Marvelous pushed him to the side and walked over to the shelf and pulled out a red book and handed it to Juroku, "I will move the ship towards an island that we can use to teach you."

He then went to the door next to the stairs up to find Hope steering the ship. Hope looks at Marvelous and asks, "So where is the new crewman?" The room's only was bare with pipes that lead to other rooms to talk, and a large red steering wheel for steering.

Marvelous smiles and says, "We are going to stop at a island that is near Dragon Island, so we can teach him."

Hope smirks and asks, "You mean initiation?" where Marvelous nods before Hope continues, "Navi took the hats I found to your room," as Marvelous opened the map on the large screen in front of them, and found an small uninhabited island a couple miles from Dragon Island and on the way. Hope then asks, "So which team do you think he should fight first?"

Marvelous smiles as he walked back to the main cabin while saying, "I will let him decide, after he read the books."

Hope sighs and says, "Well it will take us less than a day to reach Kuma Island. So when we get there you better tell him," Marvelous waved her off before he went to his room.

Marvelous entered the main cabin to find Juroku speed reading through the red book Marvelous handed him before he says, "Gokai Machines?"

Marvelous sighs and says, "I have only found small statues and ornaments relating to those," he went to the shelf before returning with a couple more books these labelled, 'Sentai Encyclopedia' and Marvelous then says, "Read these too, once we reach Kuma Island you will get a crash course."

Juroku then asks, "Did you know that?"

Marvelous shushed him as he says, "Not yet," before walking away, he stopped at the stairs leading down into the ship to say, "decide which team you will, because your initiation will happen when we get to Kuma Island," before vanishing into the bowels of the ship.

"Initiation?" Juroku questioned before jumping when Hope placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You will see when we reach Kuma," Hope patted his shoulder one more time before heading to the back door.

**Marine Navel Craft-Prison cells-That moment. **

Several Goumins scooped gruel into troffs for the prisoners, until they reach a cell that holds a pink haired female teenager, chained to a wall with an IV drip and wearing strange golden chainmail bikini. The Goumins stared at her while grunting in her direction trying to get a rise from her.

The girl ignored her as she struggled to move from all the drugs pumped into her system, when a blue creature arrived looking like a mutated version of a Goumin but more monsterous. The blue creature says, "Get back to work! Sugo! We have five more stops before reaching the auction! NOW GET TO WORK! THOSE CELLS WON'T BE COVERED IN HAY THEMSELVES! Sugo," then laughing heavily, causing the girl to glare at the blue marine mutant.

**Syrup Village-Coast-Sunset**

A man wearing a brown cloak and a yellow mask with swirls and symbols, and two sun horns with a third broken, with a long nose was holding a strange snail that was talking, "I am sorry for asking you to do this SOGEKING, but you are the only one close enough."

SOGEKING hummed a laugh before saying, "Perhaps I am the only one who can do something like this, Garp."

SOGEKING hears a growl from the snail when Garp speaks again, "I am retired and I want to help my student. He is still trying to save the Marines but if they have her for much longer."

SOGEKING replies, "I will get it done, for a friend," before pressing a button on the snail.

**Two Weeks-Dragon Island-Three hours until the auction. **

The Gokai Galleon sailed into port before Marvelous wearing a cowboy hat, Hope and Juroku wearing some clothes he found, a green coat like Marvelous' only it was shorter, patterned pants, duck shoes and his hair in a loose pony tail. Marvelous walked along the dock passing past a harbour master with Hope. Juroku was stopped by the Harbour master and says, "For a ship this size will cost you a hundred thousand Belle."

Juroku was nervous before he shouts to Marvelous, "Marvelous, he is asking for money I don't have."

Marvelous was then behind the Harbour Master lifting him into the air and says, "You mean there is no free parking for those going to the Auction?"

The Harbour Master then says, "My apologies Mister Doe, we forgot you were coming my mistake," he laughs as he is let go and walks away.

Marvelous growls to himself as he says, "Damn slave traders."

Juroku and Hope walk next to Marvelous as Juroku asks, "So what was that about?"

Marvelous remained silent as Hope answered, "On our way to Shell Island, we bumped into a couple slave ships," Hope sighs and says, "I accidently steered the ship to several different islands. My sense of direction is terrible when travelling long distance."

Marvelous spoke, "Really, I thought we were where we needed to be," Marvelous crossed his arms behind his head before saying, "Plus we did not get lost on the way here."

"We had maps," Hope argued as they found a pub.

Juroku then says, "You appear to have done well with the lack of data," Hope blushed before she punched him in the arm, before crossing her arms as she continues to walk. Juroku then asks, "So where is this 'place'?"

Marvelous stopped and open his Gokai Cellular where a screen appears. Marvelous then says, "In the dragons mouth," he then open a picture of Dragon Island and adds, "The lowest point at the highest point," He opened another picture and starts walking.

Hope looked at the bar and says, "I will meet you there," Juroku was about to follow Marvelous only to be grabbed by Hope and dragged into the bar.

**With SOGEKING-half way to the head of the dragon. **

Sogeking stayed in the shadows as he followed several marine mutants. He knew that the slaves would have been delivered today, just before the auction. Sogeking returned to his hiding spot when the marines started to travel back to the bottom half of the island. Sogeking sighs to himself before he focused on his surroundings before he decided to run to the highest point.

**With the Slaves-Marine Slaver Ship-A few miles off the coast. **

The Sugoumin directed the Goumin to prepare the Slaves for transport off the ship as the Slaver ship dived underwater. The Sugoumin entered the private cell to find the the pink haired teenager still chained up. The Sugoumin looked at her and laughed as he says, "I must admit, that marine who is buying you has good taste in how his slaves should look," which the creature then tried to remove only for the teen to glare at his eyes use her legs to try and knock the mutant down, and succeeded before kicking it in the face. She tried to find the key off the marine only to find none. The Sugoumin then recovered and proceeded to back hand her before reaching the IV to find that it had been chewed through. The Sugoumin then says as it clutched the princess' chin to say, "The keys to your fancy bracelets are with the head Auctioner and the chains are made of a combination of Sea Stone and RedLine steel. You will never break out of them," the Sugoumin threw her into the wall and proceeded to leave her alone, but says on the way out, "Though there was one last thing we were told to do," it returned with a syringe and forced her to take it in the neck as he says, "The buyer does not want you fighting back," the Sugoumin laughed before slapping her again and leaving the cell completely. The pink haired teen grunted before collapsing in her chains.

**Dragon Island Docks Bar-With Hope and Juroku-Hour later**

Hope sat at a table with several sailors with different hats the sailors were shirt on chips while Hope's chips were almost as tall as her. Hope smiles and says, "Well you all seem short on cash, so how about you all put your hats in the pile," before she pushed her entire pile of cash forward and says, "Maybe you will win."

As the sailors all did that Juroku turned around at the bar and covered his face, and says to the bar tender, "I am amazed that she is so lucky," as he took a sip of his water, "I mean she has had so many crappy hands."

The sailors smirked after hearing him as they all revealed their cards to find that each sailor had four of a kind, from sixes to nines, before hope revealed her hand to show, her first good hand, of the game, a royal straight flush. Hope accepted the cash and hats before one of the sailors tried to grab her hand resulting in her breaking said offending limb. Hope the says to Juroku, "We are leaving."

Juroku stood and asks, "Are we going to meet up with Marvelous now?"

"Nope, we have to stop at the Galleon first," Hope answered, "We drop this off then we get to Marvelous," causing Juroku to nod.

**Hidden Marine underwater Docks **

The marine Slaver ship arrives through an underwater entry tunnel before it burst into the underwater bay and proceeded dock at the wooden docks. The slaves were sent out the through the hatch to the slave storage on the ship to the elevator reaching the auction slave storage. Once that was cleared, four Sugoumin stood around a wheeled platform as a fifth Sugoumin controlled the crane that lifted out the pink haired teen and placed her on the platform before a voice shouts, "Hurry up and get her in position!" a green mutant monster with oversized arms arrived from the main office of the docks.

MONSTER INFO

Name: Brandon "Berserk Fist" Longarm

Ability: Genetically modified arms capable of extending a full mile with constant force.

Weakness: His arms need to retract before he can attack again.

Personality: Greedy pervert.

Bio Discription: A Marine Captain who was given 'enhancements' by the World Government.

(\0_0/)

Berserk then laughed and says, "Has she been given the attitude adjuster?"

The Sugoumin who did just that spoke, "Yes sir, she attempted to escape and it was used as discipline."

Berserk laughed and says, "Good, with her in the auction, everyone will bid enough so that I could by an entire island in the New World," he then laughs hysterically as he adds, "Though it's a pity that in a week she will completely forget everything. Those royal family vaults of her mother's could have kept me happy," he laughs at the thought.

Berserk and none of the Sugoumin noticed the red coated individual hiding above the rooftops of the underground chamber. Marvelous watched as they transported the princess and had a frown on his face as he whispers to himself, "Why go that far to turn a girl into a slave?"

Marvelous followed the Sugoumin as they pushed the cart with the cage as the Fifth Sugoumin covered the cage with a large satin sheet that covered the entire cage before they placed it in the elevating stage. One Sugoumin was left to guard the cage where Marvelous snuck up behind when the Sugoumin was alone. He slashed its back before throwing him over the courtyard before it splashed into the water. Marvelous went to the cage before he finds the door and cuts his way through and he asks, "Why did they go so far?"

He looked at the chains as the princess struggled to raise her head where Marvelous see her stare at him and simply says, "Please help me," before she fell unconscious. Marvelous sighs before he pulls out his Gokai Cellular.

**With Hope and Juroku-just before the Auction**

Hope sat on some rocks at the highest point, on the 'head' of Dragon Island playing games on her Gokai Celluler. Juroku was pacing back and forth. Both were unaware that SOGEKING was hiding in a tree next to them. Juroku then asks, "Where is Marvelous?"

Hope sighs and says, "He will meet us at the Auction."

Juroku then complained before saying, "We only know of one way to get to the Auction," SOGEKING listen as he prepared a slingshot staff only for Juroka to say, "I mean we don't know how to get to the auction, using the main entrance."

Hope sighs and says, "You need to calm down," she patted his shoulders before using her grappling hook to tie around the tree and says, "I mean, after spending time learning to be a member of our crew. You have seen what you can now do."

Juroku was silent before he asks, "So what is the plan?"

Hope smirked and says, "Marvelous will make an appearance then we have to free the slaves before we can make our escape."

"THEN ALLOW ME TO AID YOU," SOGEKING drops down from the tree and says, "I am here to rescue those I can. Do you have a way off the island."

Hope looked at him like the freak he looks like before Juroku speaks, "Sogeking, the wanted sniper who destroy the marine flag at Enies Lobby?" Juroku used his pants to clean his hand before offering to shake hands with the legendary sniper from the lands of snipers.

SOGEKING laughs lightly before he says, "I have been staying in the shadows for the last few years. Fighting those oppose freedom. Today I am here to save the princess of a land far away."

Hope sighs and says, "We have a personal grudge against those Slavers and other Marine based groups."

SOGEKING looked to Juroku who says, "They did not tell me why," before he revealed his grappling hook that he tied to the tree. Juroku then asks, "What is the signal?" the answer came from below when there was shouting, followed by shots being fired.

Hope sighs and says, "He started without us."

**Five minutes prior-At the Auction**

Berserk Fist hidden by a cloak to hide his physical looks as the twenty attendees were waiting patiently all staring at the satin covered cage. As Berserk looked over the bidders he had to smile, as he remembered seeing them years ago, in a coliseum watching fools fight for a fruit. Berserk then starts, "Hello potential buyers, I welcome you. Today's auction comprises of fifty slaves of minor value and one who will by this time next week she will worship her new master." The bidders all appear to smirk already planning on buying this one. Berserk stepped forward before spreading his arms as two Sugoumin grabbed the corners of the sheet. Berserk First smiled under his cloak before saying, "How about we get on with what everyone wants first," the two Sugoumin pulled on the sheet to reveal, GokaiRed reading a pink book with love hearts and a broken lock.

GokaiRed apparently ignorant says, "Wow, talk about creepy. Guy has fantasies about being captured by male pirates, whoever this Brandon guy is I never want to meet him."

Berserk First turned around to see GokaiRed before he shouts, "THAT IS MY DAIRY! AND IT WAS FEMALE PIRATES!"

GokaiRed looks up from his seated position above where the former captive had been located to say, "Ah, just the monster I wanted to see," GokaiRed throws the diary at one of the Sugoumin who removed the curtain, followed by him pulling his sabre out and cuts his way out the cage with a single swing and asks, "Where is the antidote?"

Berserk Fist growls and says, "WHERE IS MY PROFIT!?" GokaiRed sighs before he summons his gun and shoots Berserk Fist's feet before shooting his cloak to reveal his monstrous appearance. With a growl, Berserk Fist shouts, "KILL HIM!" that was when the bidders all made a run for it and the Sugoumin to begin shooting GokaiRed with their oversized arms.

GokaiRed used his sword to deflect and block the energy blasts before two lines dropped down behind him to reveal Hope using her pistol to shoot several of the Sugoumin while Juroku came down less successfully when his foot was tangled and he was left upside down before SOGEKING came down his cable and dislodged Juroku before the two landed in a pile next to Hope. The two groaned before they untangled themselves before standing, with Juroku looking around and asking, "Wait, where is everyone?"

Hope sighs and says, "You really think those who don't have to be here would stay?"

Juroku shrugged before both he and SOGEKING freaked when they saw Berserk Fist. Berserk Fist roared before shooting both fists at them causing Juroku and SOGEKNG to scream and run away. They ran as the fists dug through the ground towards to the two, who ran so fast they ran down towards the exit to find it blocked by Sugoumin before truning suddenly and finding themselves running through the slave cages. The arms destroying all the doors and allowing the slaves to get away. Juroku then runs left while SOGEKING went right, both running in circles around offices an empty vault before running back the way they had come and continued running back to the auction area. SOGEKING tripped as the fist followed Juroku as he ran behind Berserk Fist only to trip and slide between his legs. As Juroku slide along the ground to GokaiRed's feet the two over sized fists crashed into Berserk Fist's back and proceeded to stumble.

Berserk Fist growls before he shouts, "I will smash you all!" before retracting his fists only for him to groan when the arms became tangled together and he shouts, "I can't move my arms!"

The slaves then started entering the Auction room as GokaiRed laughs and says, "Good job Juroku, definitely a good decision to have you join our crew."

Juroku looks at him and shouts, "I was almost killed!"

Hope shot Berserk Fist and says, "You were able to out run him without using your Gokai Cellular," gesturing to the phone in her hand.

Juroku crouched as he crouches as SOGEKING looks to the different slaves before he asks, "I don't see the princess."

GokaiRed slashed through several Goumin that had arrived to capture GokaiRed, before saying, "Whoever wants to leave with us," he pulled out his phone and pressed the buttons for, '5501' and adds, "Because our ride is coming!" With the opening to the cliff behind him, the figure head of the Galleon crashed through the stage, he says, "Don't touch anything, once we get to another island you are on your own," the first slave reached the figure head and when they froze, GokaiRed and kicked a slave into the air and onto the back of the figure head before he slide down. The other slaves saw this and jumped onto the impromptu slide to reach the boat.

GokaiRed continued to fight when SOGEKING shouts, "Green Star: Devil!" using a slingshot staff to shot the small green ball that landed on the ground before a large green plant monster sprouted an attacked the different Goumin. SOGEKING then asks GokaiRed, "Where is the Princess?"

GokaiRed shot a Sugoumin that had been sneaking up of SOGEKING, "On board," he said simply as Juroku was directing the 'former' slaves onto the Galleon. GokaiRed then ggrabbed SOGEKING's coat and threw him onto the sword figure head and shouts to Hope and Juroku, "Once everyone is gone follow them."

GokaiRed kicked Berserk fist before Hope shouts back, "What about you?"

"That girl needs that antidote!" GokaiRed answered before kicking Berserk Fist, before cutting off an arm.

Berserk Fist screams in pain before a small glass vile on a leather cord. Berserk Fist lowered his mouth and swallowed the vile before laughing at GokaiRed and says, "HA! She will never know who she was!"

GokaiRed appeared to glare at Berserk Fist before cutting off his other arm and then shoving his left hand down Berserk Fist's throat causing Berserk Fist to struggle in pain.

**With Hope and Juroku-The Galleon. **

SOGEKING, Hope and Juroku slid down the figure head, as the former captives were thankful, but were unaware of what to do now, Hope spoke up, "Okay, follow me, my captain will be with us shortly. So follow me down to the storage area, it's the only place large enough for everyone."

SOGEKING looked around before saying, "Where is she?"

GokaiRed slides down the figurehead holding a gloop covered vial of pink liquid, before pulling out his phone and the Galleon proceeded to reverse before spinning around, before shooting its cannons at the cliff face exposing the hidden facility.

GokaiRed headed to the inside of the boat but was stopped by SOGEKING who says, "Where is she?"

GokaiRed flashed red before returning to Marvelous who while SOGEKING had a flash of Deja vu, before Marvelous says, "I got her out first," he went inside, through the living quarters past the kitchen and into a hallway before opening a door to the medical room where Navi was floating around an unconscious pink haired teenager, sweat on her brow and in pain. Marvelous raised the vial at Navi and ask, "Is this the right one?"

Navi landed on Marvelous' shoulder and looked closely at the vial before the robot bird says, "This is it! This is it! This is it!" Marvelous was already moving at Navi's excitement and opened the vial and forced it down her throat.

SOGEKING stepped forward before he asks, "I understand that this may seem, ah, poorly timed but," Marvelous looked at SOGEKING as he asks, "Who are you people?"

Marvelous smiles and says, "We're Pirates."

**EAST BLUE-MARINE HEADQUARTERS-A Day later**

A silver cyborg holding a sword in a resting position on its waist, walked through the head quarters towards the pent house office of the base. He opened a door to reveal a luxurious penthouse made of marble and filled with attractive women, all appearing to be slim and busty.

The girls speak, "Barizorg," with a longing and enticing tone, only to be ignored completely.

Barizorg walked past all of his admirers as he goes to the centre of the pent house to find a young man with white hair and silver skin getting an intense massage from ten Bikini clad women. Barizorg stepped in front of the silver man and says, "Boss."

"Barizorg, you know full well when it is just you and me we can talk as equals," the silver man stated.

"Berserk Fist's operation has been destroyed," Barizorg shouts and when the 'Boss' stands up he continues, "Berserk Fist has been sent to Isaan, he lost both arms and all of his most recent auction. Witness reports state that four attackers arrived on a red galleon before interrupting the auction by taking the place of the advertised attraction."

The 'Boss' started pacing completely nude and asks, "How much was the income from the auction?"

Barizorg spoke, "Licensing, one million belle, at the ten percent per auction sale, an estimated two hundred million belle."

The 'Boss' walked towards a large window that should him the entire artificial island that the marine 'Head Quarters' was located and says, "Prepare the Gigant Horse, I will personally deal with these criminals."

"Yes Boss," Barizorg answered before leaving the pent house while the female slaves started enticing the 'Boss' away from his dark thoughts.

:End of Chapter 1:

**With that a new story has started, where will it lead? Not sure yet, have an idea of a basic story but this will have no story arcs from the anime or manga. **

**Crew so far: **

Marvelous (GokaiRed)

**Role: Captain**

**Hobbies: Reading, eating and wearing hats. **

Hope

**Role: Navigator (Poor), Theif (Extreme). **

**Hobbies: Stealing, gambling and ?**

Juroku Vegapunk (GokaiGreen)

**Role: Engineer, Scientist, coward and tech support**

GokaiBlue: Unknown

GokaiPink: Unknown

GokaiSilver: (=P)

? ?: Unknown.

? ?: Unknown

?

Other? Just wait for later instalments.

**Only some Grand Powers will be done while some new ones will be down for, Go-Busters to Ryusoulger and onwards. Feel free to give suggestions on possible Grand Powers. Though some ideas have been decided for Toqger and Ryusoulgers, it will save you some time. **

**Now with everything said, I take you back to your regularly scheduled story updates. **

**So with that, UNTIL NEXT TIME! BEWARE THE WRAITH!**


	2. C2 Syrup island

Gokai Piece Chapter two

**The return to of GokaiGalleon for my current update schedule, after this will be MagiMystic then Alien Boys, before I return to my original update schedule. The reason being that I wanted to update my individual stories to show to make myself happy. **

**Last Time: **

GokaiRed and his crew disrupt a Slave Auction with the aid of SOGEKING. The result was them rescuing a hundred slaves from several different cultures and one Princess from an unknown location.

**I OWN NOTHING! **

:Chapter Start:

**EAST Blue-Syrup Island-A week Later-Gokai Galleon Medical room**

Eyes began to flutter open as the sleeping Princess begins to recover and look around before spotting, a crimson and gold metal bird that appeared to be sleeping. The princess begins to sit up before groaning when she caused the sleeping metal bird to fall over with a shout.

Navi straightens himself up before seeing the Princess awake and shouts, "SHES AWAKE SHES AWAKE!" before flying out the room.

The Princess looked around as the blanket covering her dropped revealing her to be wearing a white shirt. She looks around when Hope and another woman enter the room. Hope leans on the wall while the other woman comes to the Princess's side and introduces herself, "Hello, I am Kaya, What is your name?"

Hope frowns as she watches the Princess struggle to remember before saying, "I can't remember," the disappointment in her voice was disturbing.

Hope spoke, "We didn't get her the antidote quickly enough," before slamming her fist to the wall next to her. Hope turns to leave the room and says, "You do your job Doctor Kaya, I will tell SOGEKING and Marvelous," she then leaves the two.

Doctor Kaya shakes her head while muttering, "I don't have a license to be a doctor," she then smiles to the Princess and asks, "Are you in any physical pain?"

The Princess frowns before saying, "No, but I am not sure how I am meant to feel at the moment."

Kaya nods before asking, "What do you know?"

**Main room**

Marvelous sits in a red leather chair that was leaning on the main mast pillar, while going through the chest filled with small figurines while Juroku was under what appears to be a computer terminal with all the wires out, while a Gokai Sabre was sticking out of the terminal. Sogeking was handing Juroku his tools as he learns some of the technical parts of the Galleon. Navi was currently indented in the wall after waking Hope while she was having one of her romantic dreams at the best point.

Navi was shaking in the wall when Hope returned from the back of the room near a dining table and says, "The Princess is awake. She does not remember anything."

Sogeking frowns under his broken mask and he says, "That makes my job more difficult," Sogeking walks to a couch and proceeded to take a seat and then adds, "I was told where the auction is and when to be there, but not where she came from," Sogeking frowns before saying, "When I tried to call the one who asked me to help her has been out of contact since then."

Marvelous shrugs before saying, "Not that it matters, why are you telling us?" as he continues to look through the chest.

"I was hoping that you all would be able to take her home," Sogeking says with crossed arms before saying, "All I know is that she is from the Grand Line."

Hope's eyes widened before she narrowed then to glare at Sogeking and asks, "What makes you say that we are going to the Grand Line?"

Sogeking laughs and says, "Why wouldn't I think that? You are pirates aren't you? The Grand Line is where you go to become king."

Marvelous closes the chest with an audible slam and says, "We go where we want, not where we are told."

Sogeking laughs before saying, "Exactly!" he stands and makes a grand announcement, "All Brave Pirates travel the infinite blue sea in search of adventure. The Sea of the Grand Line is the Ultimate adventure that no one can take lightly! To truly be a pirate you must seek ONE PIECE!"

Marvelous frowns at that before he asks, "So you want us to skip exploring EAST blue first?"

Sogeking Shakes his head he simply says, "Actually that is what you should do," Hope, Marvelous and Juroku frown at that before Sogeking explains, "You will need a crew, the Strawhats started their journey with five. Their Captain, First mate and swordsman, a navigator, a sniper and finally their cook, before recruiting the rest of their crew in the Grand Line."

Marvelous thinks to himself as he opens the chest before asking, "Don't expect to be offered a place on our crew."

Sogeking laughs before saying, "I am already a brave warrior of the sea, I have a duty in East Blue, I cannot leave again," Sogeking then stands and paces back and forth before saying, "And I cannot suggest anywhere, but please take the princes with you."

That was when Kaya returned and says, "Well she is in perfect health, all the poison did was mess with her memory, though I believe that the poison used on her was to make her obedient to whoever bought her one the poison ran its course."

Sogeking frowns before turning to Marvelous and asking, "Would you really abandon the girl when you could help her?"

Marvelous looks at Sogeking before standing and getting in his face before saying, "Food," everyone sweat dropped at the comment, "Go buy enough food for four people to travel to the Logue Island and you have a deal."

Everyone falls down at his condition to accept the deal before Sogeking stands and shouts, "RIGHT AWAY!" before vanishing into a small Sogeking shaped smoke cloud that blows away.

Hope sighs and says, "You were planning to take her anyway," Marvelour smirks before he walks out the room. Hope sighs as Juroku finishes repairs to the computer, "Sorry about the compass."

Juroku shakes his head and says, "Its a computer that interfaces with the rest of the ship, like the Galleon's brain. So please don't stab it again, you wouldn't like a sword stuck in your head!"

Hope glares at him causing him to step back in fear before Hope suddenly smiles and kisses his cheek, "I understand, good job," before taking a seat with Kaya at the table and she shouts to Juroku, "Make tea!" Juroku sighs and does just that.

Kaya laughs and says, "Is that your boyfriend?"

Hope laughs in hysterics before she says, "No," Kaya looks at her in disbelief before Hope says, "I have only known him for a couple weeks and even then, he is not my type."

Kaya frowns before asking, "What is your type?"

"Deep and confided," Hope says with a smile before Juroku returns with the tea, "AND FILTHY RICH!" she laughs loudly.

**In Marvelous' quarters**

Marvelous was going through a pile of hats and trying them on, everything from Christmas hats, birthday hats and different styles of hat. He frowns at all of them throwing to the side with a large garbage can. Marvelous tries on the last hat which appeared to be a fez. "That looks good on you," the Princess says as she walks past the open door to Marvelous' room wearing her white shirt she woke up in.

Marvelous looked at himself in the mirror before saying, "I can never find a hat that works for me," he then turned to the Princess and asks, "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I was looking for the toilet," the princess answered with neutral emotion before smiling lightly as she was looking in a daze at Marvelous' bookshelves. "Are these all yours?"

Marvelous looks at the collection of books, journals and information books before saying, "They are. Let me show you where the toilet is," he then led the confused princess to one of the ten bathrooms, this one only used by Hope. "Here," Marvelous directed her inside.

The Princess thanks him before heading inside and closing the door. The Princess then spoke through the door by saying, "Thank you for being so kind."

Marvelous frowns before saying, "What do you mean, it would be annoying if you made a mess on my ship, I already had to clean up after all those prisoners we stole, a mess where we can't just hose it away is even more annoying."

The Princess laughs at that and says, "You don't like having attention for the good things you do," Marvelous frowns before the Princess continues, "I can't even remember my name and I know you are a good person along with your crew."

Marvelous then asks, "What makes you think that?"

"It's what I have seen with my own eyes so far," the Princess answered.

Marvelous smiles before saying, "Well Princess, we are going to have to call you something until you remember for yourself," Marvelous taps his chin in thought before saying, "My Aunt told me a story about a princess wanting to save her desert kingdom from a monster made of sand. So how about we call you Vivi for now."

'Vivi' hums in thought before saying from behind the door, "Vivi, I like it."

Hope and Kaya walk down the hall in a rush before Hope shouts, "We lost the Princess!"

"Vivi is on the toilet," Marvelous says before walking past the two in silence.

The two blink before they hear a flush followed by Vivi stepping out the toilet and Kaya shakes her head and pulls her back into the Toilet to wash her hands.

**On Syrup Island-An hour later**

Marvelous and Juroku are following Hope and Vivi, who is wearing some of Hope's clothes and a pink scarf around her neck, as Kaya took them shopping for clothes. Marvelous was annoyed as he was carrying bags of clothes that he would get slapped if he browsed through. Juroku just looked around at the small village before suddenly asking, "I do not see any Marine presence on this island."

Marvelous shrugs before saying, "They probably have no reason to come here," he looks at the limited number of villagers and the pumps they attached to several of the trees, "They probably only make syrup to be transported to other islands," He drops some coins on a counter and buys a single bottle of syrup to sniff the contents before saying, "Or the world government buys all they sell and water it down and sell at a higher price," he then places the syrup into his coat and they continue walking.

Hope then finds a pink leather jacket that would fit Vivi and says, "Well Princess, this would look good on you," checking the size compared from the front of Vivi. Hope then asks Marvelous, "What do you think?"

"What does it matter, you are charging me with the debt," Marvelous states, before he sees Sogeking Carrying a large sack of food twenty times his size. Marvelous then asks Kaya, "Where exactly is Sogeking from to be carrying so much?"

Kaya turns to look at Sogeking and says, "Usopp. I mean Sogeking sailed with the Strawhats for a time, there Captain apparently ate that much in a day."

Marvelous nods before ignoring Sogeking all together while Juroku started mumbling the name Usopp in confusion as they finish their shopping enjoy a nice lunch return to the Galleon and spending the next two days muttering the name in confusion and until they were a day away from Syrup Island before he shouted, "SOGEKING IS USOPP OF THESTRAWHATS!?" But that is after the leave Syrup island.

Marvelous frowns when he hears running in the distance before he sees three men in their late twenties running through town at Nine in the morning shouting about pirates before the villagers proceeded to chase them away from the village before the villagers return with laughing faces. Mavelous frowns before saying, "Yes, we are the pirates and we have been here for several days."

Kaya laughs and says, "No it is a tradition of the village since Usopp from the Strawhats would shout for pirates and lie to the village to get them to chase him for lying about pirates. It was when it did not happen that we realised that there really was pirates attacking and we are always ready to defend our home because of it."

Vivi smiles and says, "So you enjoy being tricked?"

"Wasn't always like that," Kaya says as she leads them to the restaurant to eat and continues her story, "Usopp's father was a pirate with Red Haired Shanks, and Usopp was left alone on the island when his mother died of illness. It became a coping method for him, especially when he came to tell me tall tales about his adventures," she then leaned forward and says, "apparently a lot of them became true during his journey."

Marvelous completely ignored her story while reading the menu in front of him, which Vivi appears to copy him, while Hope orders a drink. Juroku looks at his menu mumbling. Marvelous then asks, "So what do you suggest I order," he looks at Kaya in question.

"The Syrup steak is very good," Kaya answered before saying, "The apple sauce salad is also quite tasty."

"Then I will have those," Mavelous lowered his menu.

Vivi nods before saying, "I will have the same," she smiles lightly as Hope shakes her head.

Hope in irritation simply says, "You don't need to copy everything he does," Vivi blushes in disappointment.

Marvelous frowns and says, 'Ease up Hope, everything is new to her now. Give her time." Ten minutes later they all got their food and enjoyed it over the course of half an hour before heading back to the Galleon only to stop when they hear a loud crash coming from the edge of town before they look to the sky to see a marine ship flying over the village. The crash had been a Goumin that had been kicked of the large craft and landed inside a large crate filled with bottles of syrup. Marvelous frowns before saying, "The Marines are here," he looks over his shoulder and says, "Let's return to the Galleon," they start walking away when several Goumin, some Sugoumin and a Marine Captain (Monster) entered the village before shooting the ground in front of Marvelous.

Marvelous crosses his arms as turns his head slightly while Hope pulls Vivi behind her while Juroku was stiff as he looks to the Marines. The Marine Captain steps forward revealing him to be black with blue bulbs and holding a large gun. "I am MARINE CAPTAIN SHIKABANEN, Grand Admiral Warz Gill has declared that this island and its inhabitants will be taken into custody and used to farm the Syrup this island is known for, as well as any and all resorces this pathetic island may have, before the lot of you are sent to other locations to serve the World Government!" Marvelous sighs before taking a single step where Shikabanen shoots the ground.

:MONSTER BIO:

Captain Shikabanen-Former Sugoumin mutated into new form after impressing Grand Admiral Warz Gill.

Power: Large quantities of Energy used to fire from multiple weapons built into his body.

Personallity: Blood thirsty killer who enjoys his work.

:END BIO:

Shikabanen shouts at Marvelous, "What do you think you are doing? You are not allowed to move until after we-" he was interrupted when Marvelous shoots him in the face from a distance with his pistol.

While looking down the length of his smoking weapon he simply says, "We are pirates," he then shoots all of the Sugoumin and Goumin.

Hope sighs and says, "You always do this," she appears disappointed before she smirks and says, "Yet it is always fun," before drawing her pistol and joining Marvelous.

Juroku grabs her arm while shouting, "What are you doing?!" only to get elbowed in the chest.

Hope says, "We want to leave and now the Marines are stopping us," she pinches his nose and says, "If you don't want to fight take the Princess with you," pointing her head towards Vivi. Juroku nods and takes Vivi's hand and starts leading her away only for Vivi to stop him at the edge of the coming fight.

Marvelous pulls out his RangerKey while Hope pulled out her own yellow key and they two proceeded to shout, "GOKAI CHANGE!" they inserted their keys into their GokaiCellular transforming Marvelous into GokaiRed and Hope into, "GOKAIYELLOW!"

GokaiRed shoots a couple more Goumin before shouting, "Let's make this showy!" the Goumin charged him resulting in them being sliced apart and kicked.

GokaiYellow swung her sword before extending the grapple from the handle sending it flying away from Yellow and slashing the Sugoumin that went in to attack at a distance. Yellow shoots of Goumin that tried to sneak up behind her, between the eyes. Yellow then shouts, "No touchie!" before swinging her sword 360 around herself before shooting the whole group that tried to surround her.

Red simply shot first before cutting down as he jumps around and kicking several of the Goumin away. He spots several Goumin attacking some civilians and shoots the Goumin before shouting at the Bystanders, "Get lost!" and shooting the ground at their feet forcing them to run away while shouting, 'Thank you!'

Vivi watched from behind a barrel with wide eyes as Juroku struggled to pull her away and back to the Galleon. Vivi then asks, "What are those suits Marvelous and Hope are wearing?"

"It's their power," Juroku says as he struggles to pull her away, "They use RangerKeys to transform and fight," before he shows Vivi his Gokai Key, but green.

Vivi looked at the small key with fascination before seeing a couple kids cowering from a single Goumin that appeared to be enjoying itself. Vivi glared at it before seeing a discarded shovel. She grabs it from the ground and runs up to the back of the Goumin before screaming loudly and smashing the side of the Goumin's head before sending, said Goumin through the air and into the Captain Shikabanen, causing him to fall to the ground again. Red spots this, along with several more Goumin, Red recovers first and shoots the Goumin that noticed her before he shouts at Vivi, "Get back to the Galleon!" Vivi flinches before nodding and leaving with Juroku.

Yellow slashes through several more Goumin and a Sugoumin as she reaches Red and says, "She has a pretty nice swing."

Red huffs before saying, "Yeah," his tone indicating that he was stuck in thought. He shakes his head before shooting Shikabanen again and says, "Let's get this over with," before using his sword to press a button on his belt buckle that summoned two keys, one his Gokaiger Key the other another red key but with different design. The two keys then inserted themselves in each of Red's weapons, while Yellow's weapons appear to have the same effect on her weapons as the two sets of weapons glowed their respective colours as Shikabanen stands with a heavy stumble. Red then shouts as he aims his weapons at Shikabanen, "GOKAI BLAST AND SLASH!" both Red and Yellow did what Red shouts, shooting their guns first before swinging behind the shot increasing the power behind the attack as it collided with Shikabanen.

Shikabanen groans before shouting, "I am a captain in the World Government! This was not meant to happen," he took a stumbling step before shouting, "Giru-SAMA!" before exploding into nothing.

Red placed his sword on his shoulder and says, "Let's go Hope," before he starts running Yellow following soon after.

Kaya watched as they ran as all of the Marines were defeated and vanishing. SogeKing returned without the large sack of food with his slingshot aimed at the empty village before he turned to Kaya and asks, "Where are the Marines?" Kaya told him what happened before Sogeking says, "These youths are really strong. They will be Brave warriors of the sea."

**At the Galleon-Ten minutes later-Main Cabin. **

Juroku works on the computer while Vivi was looking through the different Ranger Keys while reading the Encyclopaedias on the different Sentai teams and comparing their keys to their suits. Juroku used the Galleon's systems to search through the surrounding area of Syrup Island and says, "Well that was the only ship within range of the island."

Vivi looks up and frowns before asking, "What exactly does that mean?"

Juroku simply says, "They didn't follow us," he presses some buttons before revealing that the Marine Ship flew from the Conomi Islands, "That must be where they were stationed. Probably have more islands."

Red and Yellow arrived from the stairs at the back of the cabin to see Vivi playing with the Ranger Keys like a child before Red focuses on the map as Yellow powers down and Hope starts scolding Vivi while Red focused on the map. Red asks, "How accurate is this?"

Juroku simply press some buttons before saying, "These are readings the Galleon has been downloading for the last couple days. Fortunately Hope's surgery didn't stop the computer actually doing its job."

Red transformed back into Marvelous and says, "That is where we are going next."

Juroku's eyes widened before he shouts, "But that could be a Marine Base."

Marvelous grabbed his chin to stop him from saying anymore before saying, "The Conomi Islands was our original destination anyway. Better to go there now instead of when the Marines get wise to where we are going." Juroku frowns but understands what he means.

Hope frowns before saying, "But we have to stop them from seeing the Princess."

Vivi is confused before Marvelous says, "Vivi will be fine," he pulls out a GokaiCelluar and a pink Ranger Key and hands it to Vivi before heading to the front of the room and saying, "We have a promise to keep, you more so," indicating Hope and when he reaches the door to the main wheel of the ship, "I leave Vivi's training in your hands," Hope shouts after him in shock as he snickers to himself.

**Dragon Island-A week since the Auction**

Barizorg walks into the main area of the auction finding the remains of LongArms' arms, then finding said auctioneer. He looks around for any trace of the slaves or his master's investments only to find nothing. Barizorg brings up a communicator and says, "There is no sign of your investment. They appear to have escaped," he hears a groan from LongArms and says, "It appears that LongArms survived the encounter, I am bringing him in for questioning. Gill-Sama."

Warz Gill hums over the communicator and says, "Get the failure back here to suffer the consequences."

Barizorg replied with, "Yes Boss," before he walked over to the armless LongArms and watches as LongArms tried to speak with a broken jaw, and suffering from severe dehydration. Barizorg was silent as he places the Auctioneer over his shoulder and proceeded to walk to Warz Gill's grand ship, the Gigant Horse, which is silver and purple resting at the docks, he then sees a smaller golden Marine ship dock with the Gigant Horse. Barizorg returns to the Gigant Horse to find a retired Marine Admiral, with copper piercings and band around his head. Barizorg salutes to the retired Admiral and Barizorg says, "Admiral Damarasu."

Damarasu looks at Barizorg and says, "Barizorg, you seem intact, what has the Prince been doing since I last interacted with him?"

Barizorg neutrally says, "Gill-Sama has been investing his wealth and creating a two hundred percent profit. Recently his Auction on this island was recently robbed hence the reason we are here on this island."

Damarasu nods before asking, "What about his staff?"

"Professor Isan has been creating weapons and inventions to increase Gill's wealth," Barizorg says as the two enter the Gigant Horse before Barizorg finishes with, "There has been several instances of Pirates attacking our bases on islands and at sea."

Damarasu simply says, "That is impossible, all pirates have been killed, imprisoned, bought off or have retired. Esppesially when it became legal for Marines to kill any that have been deemed as such."

They enter an Elevator to the main bridge of the Gigant Horse where they see, Prince/Vice Admiral Warz Gill sitting on an elevated throne where two Goumin were sitting in front at a couple stations controlling the majority of the ship. Warz Gill looks at Damarasu and shouts, "What are you doing here Damarasu!?" with deep anger as he stands.

Damarasu simply says, "Your father decided that you needed an advisor with experience dealing with Rebels."

Warz returned to his seat while asking, "How do you know any of this?"

Damarasu frowns before saying, "Brajira spoke with your father, apparently he knows quite a bit about you dealings," Damarasu then pulls out several pictures from Morgon Island and Damarasu says, "Apparently you are dealing with a dangerous pirate that has access to a dangerous power," The picture is of GokaiRed destroying Zombie Captain Morgan.

Warz Gill frowns before looking to Damarasu and asking, "How do I know that you aren't just working for that Bastard!"

Damarasu frowns before saying, "You may be an idiot, but at least you have an actual claim to the throne," he bows his head in apology and adds, "Forgive my choice in words, my Prince."

Warz Gill glares at Damarasu before saying, "Your punishment will be training some of my Goumin for a week," Damarasu nods in acceptance before Warz Gill says, "To Conomi Islands we must fine my investment!"

Barizorg then speaks, "The restruant you own is in that direction, boss," causing Warz Gill to smile.

:End of Chapter two:

**A short chapter, using an island used in the original Manga and Anime. What is going on? Simple, Marvelous in this story is a combination of the Gokaiger's Marvelous, and the character's parents in this world. Which is...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**A secret for a later time, so please don't try and guess on the comments because that is just mean to the people who read the reviews. **

**I hope you enjoyed and will continue supporting the story, so please review and comment. **

**As always Beware the Wraith or walk the plank. **


	3. C3 Docked Restaurant and Swordfish

Gokai Piece Chapter Three

**Well this update is now on the table; **

**So I own nothing and I have not been keeping up with the One Piece show.**

:Chapter Start:

**Gigant Hourse-En route to Conomi Islands-three days away. **

Inside a mobile labratory, a green haired woman wearing sleek orange glasses, green body suit under a white lab coat, and typing on a computer attached to a metal cylinder when a loud beep was heard as the cylinder that opened allowing Berserk Fist out with both his arms replaced, being the wrong colour as they were matte grey. Berserk fist stretches and says, "Thank you Issan, next time I see that red bastard and his cowardly ally I will kill them!"

The scientist, Issan, adjusts her glasses and says, "Gills Sama fixed you on a whim. If you fail again you will be silenced. Do I make myself clear," the light flashed on her glasses.

Berserk Fist gulps heavily before saying, "Yes ma'am," Issan nods as Berserk Fist quickly left the lab as Issan tapped a button on her terminal and Berserk Fist's recent memories and found what her master, Prince Warz Gills.

**Gokai Galleon-A day from Conomi Islands-Crow's nest**

Hope and Vivi were looking through telescopes around the ship, Hope using the telescope correctly while Vivi was using hers backwards. Hope continued to search as Vivi says, "Wow, Navi got really far away from the ship," Hope turned around and after shaking her head fixed her telescope where she was zoomed in on Navi's face as he had been flying in front of her by a foot.

Vivi continues to look at Navi, while Hope pulled out her Gokai Phone and says, "I don't think it is here anymore."

Marvelous hummed on the other side and says, "_Damn, I wanted to taste some fight chef cuisine. Come back inside, Doc made lunch."_ That comment got Hope's stomach to growl.

Hope hanged up and pulled Vivi down the steps, into the main cabin room where Juroku was serving lunch on a tray and proceeded to pull out his Gokai Phone only for him to see the two and the three proceeded to eat their lunch as Vivi asks, "What about Marvelous?"

Juroku answered, "He is eating at the helm, something about wanting to get to the Conomi Islands something about Tangerines," Joruku frowns at that.

Hope nods before saying, "Yeah, I can understand what this is about. Marvelous and myself will be with meeting with someone that we have been wanting to meet since we were children. It is a pity that the Floating Restaurant that we wanted to try. Apparently it was a delicious food."

Vivi was thoughtful as she asks, "But aren't we already eating delicious food."

Her question was met by Hope saying, "True but we were told stories about the restaurant that was an interesting adventure for mom's friends."

**The Baratie Restaurant-Kitchen Back Room-That moment. **

With two of the main chefs from before the buyout were sitting in a back room while keeping an eye on one of the bus boys. These are two are Patissier Patty and Meat Master Carne. Two cooks who were part of the original crew, and now working with their own restaurant ships docked beside the Baratie, but using the Baratie's kitchen to serve all the customers on the ships. Even though these days they only have one paying customer. These two were enjoying some time together while the Busboy was cutting fruits and vegetables up for tonight service.

Patissier Patty sighs when he finishes his smoke and says, "You now recently I have been thinking about how if Sanji had stayed. Would we be working on the Baratie again?"

The Busboy stopped his chopping as Meat Master Carne said, "Nope, he would have treated the new owner the same way Head Chef Zeff would have. Kicking the idiot's head in."

The Busboy continued to chop food as Patissier Patty simply asks the boy, "The last time you saw him, Joe?"

Joe a sixteen year old boy with blue skin and wearing rags simply says, "Yes, Head Chef Sanji kicked one such man away, A turtle Fishman at the time, cracked his shell and he took a puff of his smoke and says, 'Everyone needs food at sea, this is my kitchen. You want it out cook me.' He then returned to cooking, even giving everyone a free meal at the time."

Patissier Patty and Meat Master Carne laughed at that before Meat Master Carne says, "You know for a walking fish, you are not so bad." Joe rolled his neck stretching the Springs keeping him from moving too much. Carne then continued, "Though I am still surprised that he took a student in cocking. Though I still don't know why you left."

Joe, bound in heavy metal bindings with springs that make it difficult to move simple says, "We had a different idea on how to fight," he flexed his arms slightly adjusting them for his arm fins, his gulls completely covered so he would drown if he tried to leave, "Plus I was earning money to come to the surface. Last time I saw him he gave me the money I needed and told me were to go. Then he told me he never wanted to see me again."

Patissier Patty and Meat Master Carne knew exactly what he meant before they hear the doors to the main kitchen start to open and quickly take over for Joe, while Joe mops the floor again. From the doors to the main kitchen a man wearing a modified Marine Uniform says, "Are the supplies ready yet, the Captain will be arriving in three hour for his meal. I will not be the replacement if it is not ready for him!" the two chefs nod as they finish up chopping leaving big stems on the ends of the carrots and other foods that they place in the trash.

Once the Marine Chef leaves the two former Head Chefs sigh and Meat Master Carne says, "You better take the 'trash' Joe, before we start to get angrier at ourselves. In ten minutes we will need you to come with us to get the Tangerines." Joe nods and takes the trash out the back.

Joe walks slowly with the springs stopping his movement and leaving him to wattle along the deck. Once to the roof where the dumpster is, Joe starts to pull out the stemmed vegetables and fruits and eats the food that would normally be wasted. The reason being that the food he is normally fed is actually highly toxic for him, the canned food that the Goumin are forced to eat. What the general public do not know is that Goumin canned food is what it is for, to save money on food the world government modified humans after their deaths to create the Goumin and then the Sugoumin are amplified to be stronger servants to Captains and Admirals. Joe finished the remains of the food and placed the remains in the trash and stepped away to see the Flying dump boat collecting the trash from the air and then flying away. Joe returned to the back room where Patty and Carne were holding rifles and with two baskets on their backs and a third for Joe.

Carne says, "Get the pack on. We have some product to 'collect' for dinner," all three roll their eyes at that comment as they walk out the back and along the deck and the gangplank leading to Conomi Island with Cocoyasi Village within a short walk.

**Gigant Horse-Enroute to the Conomi islands-main bridge-Thirty Minutes later**

Issan walked into the main bridge that Warz Gill was sitting in the Captain's chair reading a comic book while Barrizorg stood next to him. Warz Gill was distracting himself as the ship was travelling along the ocean, if the ship moved faster they would get to their destination within minutes but to keep everything hidden from those who would question Warz Gill's actions, would use it against him. Barizorg stood by with his sword in a resting position, as Former Admiral Damarasu arrived to speak, "My prince," Damarasu paused before asking, "Why is the ship moving so slowly, I would have thought you would want to get this task completed quickly."

Warz Gill drops his comic on his desk while standing to shout, "AND HAVE THAT NO GOOD BASTARD BROTHER OF MINE GET CURIOUS!?" Warz Gill calms down and retakes his seat and says, "I am taking this seriously and calmly. I refuse to let my anger get the best of me at this time. SO when we catch up to those who believe that I will take losing profit will be destroyed," Warz Gill then turned to Issan and asks, "Issan, what progress have you made?"

Issan stepped forward with her computer pad and says, "I have reviewed Berserk Fist's memories and have discovered that an individual wearing a red suit attacked the auction after reading Berserk Fist's diary. The issue is that one of the Vagapunks were with him, Berserk Fist apparently targeted him and found that this Vagapunk has a mutation that increased his speed," Warz Gill struggles to control his anger as Issan continued, "Project Tiny has been partially successful, but we need to complete a final test on a proper test subject, for both versions of the test."

Warz Gill asks, "How far away are we from the Conomi Islands?"

Barizorg answered, "Two days at present course."

Warz Gill asks, "I want an uninhabited island on the route then," Issan nods and charts a course that is along their current path while also uninhabited. Warz Gill sees the island and says, "Good! As soon as Project Tiny is complete I will have the ultimate weapon on the planet!" Warz Gill starts laughing hysterically.

Damarasu stands next to Issan and asks, "What is Project Tiny?"

Issan smirks and says, "As stated it is a weapon worthy of Gillsama. Though the name is meant to be misleading if that is your question. It has two stages that will be displayed during the test," Issan then turned to Warz Gill and says, "Gill-sama I have the perfect test subject for the test. Berserk Fist would make a proper test subject for the tests."

Warz Gill laughs and says, "Yes, make it so," Warz Gill's laughs at that comment before asking, "That made me sound like a captain right?" with Barizorg responding with a 'yes boss,' to the question.

Damarasu was confused what could 'Project Tiny' be. (=P)

**Conomi Islands-With Joe-Half Hour later**

Patty, Carne and Joe walked along the path on the other side of Cocoyashi island, with Joe covered in mess from the trash the villagers had thrown at him. Joe remained calm as he walked along the path leading to the Tangerine grove on the coast of the island. They reached the building as Patty and Carne checked their rifles and walked over to the building and knocked.

From the building a blue haired woman, with a spiral tattoo on her shoulder was looking at them with an angry glare as she crossed her arms while looking at them. Patty was the first to speak, "We are here for the Tangerines for today's dinner," he lowered the rifle while saying, "Sorry about this Nojiko-Chan."

Nojiko sighs and says, "At least they sent you, and not those pathetic Marines," Nojiko then looked to the Grove and walked over to the trees closest to the house and says, "I need to rotate the trees, I won't be able to grow here much longer," she sighs sadly.

Joe speaks, "What is stoping you?"

Nojiko looks at Joe and says, "Well you dumb fish, what is stopping me is that this is my home, along with my sister and our mother." Joe nods accepting the answer as Nojiko adds, "Why are you even here on the island the Conomi Islands is anti Fish Man."

Joe says, "Not all of us are here willingly," Joe simply answers, Joe looks to the trees and asks, "Which plants can we pick from, and how many are we aloud," he was completely civil as Nojiko glares at him.

Nojiko simply says, "Last line, near the ocean, you can only take one basket's worth," Nojiko takes a seat on her veranda and watches them carefully. After thirty minutes they collect their produce and thank Nojiko before making their way back to the Baratie.

**Gokai Galleon-An hour later**

The Galleon sailed through the ocean towards the Conomi islands when they were within sight, Red speaks over the inter come pipes, "Conomi islands dead ahead," he then looked at the screen infront of him and spots something that makes him smile under his helmet, "Looks like an early dinner or an afternoon snack, Because the Baratie is also dead ahead!" he laughs lightly. Red controls the ship so that it would dock to the side near Cocoyashi Village as he stepped out and transformed into Marvelous, and stepped into the main cabin to see Juroku helping Vivi to maintain their weapons. Marvelous says, "Cocoyashi village and the Baratie restaurant for an early supper. What are you two doing?"

Vivi says, "Doc-san is teaching me how to fix our weapons."

Juroku smiles before saying, "The weapons were in desperate need of maintenance. They were plenty sharp but the energy amplifiers needed to be rewired and some replaced before they blew up in our hands. Though I need some ore and equipment to build replacements."

Marvelous nods and says, "Good job. Get cleaned up we will be reaching dock within the twenty minutes." The two nods as Hope enters the cabin fully dressed and bathed, with a towel being used to dry her hair. Marvelous says, "Twenty minutes Hope, before we reach Cocoyashi Island." Hope paused at that and nods silently before Marvelous says, "Then there is the Baratie, it is docked next to the island."

Hope froze at that before her stomach growls causing her to say, "I might be feeling a bit peckish," she smiled largely.

With that the ship docked at the small island town, surprising its inhabitants as the ship was larger than the anything they had ever seen, they even noticed the big white splosh on the canvas as promptly ignored it as the four Youth swung down on ropes that retracted back onto the ship, with Juroku had fallen down to the ground on his butt. Marvelous led the group while dropping some cash on the old abandoned dock manager station to pay for docking the Galleon. The group started walking along the cost towards the Baratie, where they stop when Marvelous sees Joe walking with Patty and Carne.

Mavelous says, "Wow, a Fishman. Though why is he in such strange bindings?" They don't get an answer but they follow them to see the Baratie as well as several other restaurants. Marvelous sees anyone at the stands or eating food but do see Patty, Carne and Joe walk behind the restaurant Marvelous and Hope came to try.

They walk to the front of the Baratie and through the open doors to see that only one table was set along with a single chair. Hope says, "I wonder where they keep the extra chairs?"

Marvelous looks around before seeing a door under the stairs leading to the rooftop balcony and pulls out three chairs and set them around the table while Marvelous grabs the only menu on the table and starts reading. Vivi and hope spoke to one another while Joruku frowns as he looks confused. Marvelous continues to read the menu with a frown as the Marine Chef enters the room with a set of knives and forks before dropping them and angrily stomps over to the table and says, "What do you think you are doing?"

"Reading a menu," Marvelous answers before asking, "What are the prices? They are not listed."

The soldier says, "That is because this is not a public restaurant!"

That caused both Marvelous and Hope to pause as they slowly stood and walked into soldier's face with and angry look, both with glowing red eyes that scared the man. Marvelous simply says, "I want to speak with the Head Chef."

The soldier gulped loudly and says, "I am afraid that there is no Head Chef," that got Marvelous to grab the front of his shirt and raise the soldier into the air as the soldier continued, "The owner kept getting into arguments with the Head Chef and had them executed, no one on the staff is willing to take the job. Last time customers came to eat here without his permission he ate them," Marvelous was confused as the Soldier continued, "He is a Navy Captain, who ate the Chomp Chomp Fruit, turned him into a monster. Ever since it became illegal to own a business on the ocean, all seafaring restaurants in East Blue was Docked her for the Navy."

Hope simply says, "You are being very forth coming about this."

"That is because I don't want to be eaten for people being here when it is being prepared for the Captains arrival, dinner is in twenty minutes. So please leave," the Soldier says barely containing his fear of the hungry teens until Carne drinking some wine.

When Carne was finished, he says, "You four go up those stairs, we will give you something to eat. So that Soldier boy here can live to barate the rest of us later." The soldier was about to argue until Carne says, "The fact the red one hasn't thrown you through a wall is surprising. Everyone on the island knows not to come here, last time the Baratie dealt with Pirates were needed to be saved by the Strawhats. So you worry about feeding the captain, and let the original chefs of the Baratie feed these young adventurers." That got Marvelous to calm down with mouths open in shock and drooling at the thought of tasty food. Carne directed them to the stairs in the middle of the mast and says, "Top button." The four pirates nod and go upstairs quickly. The soldier was about to shout at Carne only for Carne to place a hand in his face and say, "Calm down before I serve you up. Patty and I will cook them up something simple and they will leave." Carne walked to the back where Patty was watching. Carne says to his friend, we better make this quick, Captain Blackgut will be here soon. We will cook it up quick and Joe can take it to them."

Patty simply asks, "Can they pay?"

Carne frowns before laughing along with Patty and says, "Well there is no prices on the menu, so I guess they are eating for free."

The two walked into the kitchen to see that Joe was washing dishes with high amounts of strain doing little repeating movements with none water proof bindings. Patty walked over to him and says, "We need you to peel some of the Tangerines for a quick dish for some youths upstairs. Quick now, don't have a lot of time before Captain Blackgut arrives."

Joe's eyes narrow at that, but he complies helping Patty and Carne make five dishes of the same meal. That Joe took down into the basement from the stairs before pressing a button that took him to the roof. Once the doors open Joe saw four Pirates waiting for their meals. Joe frowns as Marvelous sees him and says, "Ah food," Marvelous simple comment surprised Joe until Marvelous asks, "Why did you bring five?"

Joe counted the pirates followed by the dishes before saying, "Carne and Pattys' eyesight has probably gotten worst." That comment got chuckles from Marvelous, Hope and Vivi while Juroku appeared flabbergasted.

Marvelous says, "Well you might as well join us in eating, bad idea wasting food on land or sea. Have a seat," he directed to the side where there was a stack of chairs. Joe took a single chair and sat with them after placing the food in front of everyone before taking a seat for himself. Marvelous says, "tell us about yourself," as he appeared to stare at a sliced tomato closely.

Joe simply says, "I am a Shark Fishman from Fishman Island. I worked in a restaurant owned by a human on said island. Until I had enough to leave and come to the surface to become a swordsman. Spent five years learning to wield a sword until the Navy Leader of East Blue came to recruit my teacher, Koushirou Shimotsuki. There was a battle a year ago and I suddenly found myself wearing this fishman binding suit."

Marvelous simply says, "So you are a swordsman. Did you cut these tomatoes?"

Joe paused at that comment before saying, "Yes, Why?"

"You used a blunt knife," Marvelous states.

Joe sighs and says, "I am not allowed to cook, I was placed here to do janitorial work."

Marvelous frowns before saying, "Well that is dumb," as he eats the food before asking, "What is keeping you here?"

Joe was thoughtful as he says, "Besides the bindings, if I leave then the owner may get angry at the crew."

Marvelous nods before continuing to eat while Vivi continues to ask, Joe questions along with Juroku and Hope as they ate.

Down stairs Captain Blackgut arrived. Most people would expect that the captain was black and human looking with a large stomach. You would be wrong, for BlackGut was brightly coloured, with orange and green limbs with a large head that took over his upper torso and shoulders with a jaw that goes between each shoulder. The reason that he is called Blackgut is that he has a literal black hole for a stomach that was deemed a suitable upgrade to the Chomp Chomp Fruit. In front of him was a stack of food that appears to be enough to feed an entire town was suddenly gobbled up in a single bite, before several serving boys collected the plates and brought out a second tray just as large. Blackgut continued to eat, consuming another ten piles before he cleaned his teeth with an oversized toothpick.

Joe led the pirates off the ship quickly through the basement, while taking the dishes into the kitchen. Patty and Carne gestured for Joe and the pirates into leaving quickly, while Blackgut became more vocal for more food. Which the chefs would do until Blackgut finally stopped eating. Which would not be for several more hours or until he ate someone. Fortunately for Joe, he was gone long before Blackgut decided he wanted Fishman Sushi.

**With Marvelous' crew and Joe ten minutes later. **

The four human teens were walking along the road towards Nojiko's Tangerine Grove. Though they moved a bit quicker as Joe had trash thrown at him, Marvelous looked at the people around them with a glare, while was met with flinches of fear. Hope was in her own world struggling to continue forward and when Nojiko's Grove was seen ahead she tried to run away only for Marvelous to catch her and pulled her along. Once out of town, Vivi asked Joe, "Why does the villagers dislike you so much?" Juroku nods wanting to know the answer.

Joe simply says, "I do not know, but no one talks to me anyway so I have given up on trying to find out."

Marvelous being still within ear shot of the villagers says, "about twenty or so years ago, the Conomi Islands was enslaved by a Pirate Crew of Fishmen. Not surprised you did not know. There have only been three actual crews of Fishman. The last two being anti human extremists, while the first crew was a group of pirates to free slaves, their desire for equality between Fishmen and Humans was met with the World Government killing the queen and then destroying any chance for Fishmen live on the surface without being slaves. It got worst just as StrawHat Luffy was on the final stretch to becoming King of the Pirates."

Joe frowns at that having known about some of that but made no reference to actually adding to what was said. Hope then says, "Well let's get this over with. I am already freaking out."

With that the five walk along the path leading to Nojiko's home and Marvelous knocks loudly. There was a subtle stumbling before Nojiko walked kicked her door open and says, "You better have a good reason being here," aiming a large rifle at the five.

Marvelous snorts and says, "Yep this is her," he turns around and taps Hope's shoulder in support and pulled Vivi, Juroku and Joe away from the house.

Hope gulped nervously before struggling to say anything before reaching into her coat and hands Nojiko a letter addressed to her. Nojiko accepted the letter and quickly reads it, her eyes widen in shock before staring at Hope who says, "Hi Aunt Nojiko," she waves awkwardly as Nojiko suddenly feints from shock. Hope looks at her unconscious Aunt and mutters, "That could have gone better."

**Gigant Horse-That moment-off the coast of Forested island in East Blue. **

Warz Gills waited patiently until Issan returns, Barizorg and Damarasu was standing in wait around them. Issan and a couple Sugoumin had gone with her and Berserk Fist to the island. Eventually Issan return alone causing Damarasu to ask, "Where is the Sugoumin that went with you?"

Issan chuckles and says, "They are part of the test," Issan stands next to the terminal on the left and says, "Starting first stage Project Tiny stage one," the terminal opens as a hatch on top of the ship opens releasing a prototype flying device that raised into the air on helicopter blades that floated into the air far enough to see Berserk Fist and the Sugoumin. Issan reveals a gun like device that she pointed towards the screen and pulls the trigger. A single green beam blasted the spot that the Berserk Fist and the Sugoumin were hit. The result was that they grew at a high rate that surprised the three targets. Berserk Fist laughed at the amount of power he received.

Issan smiles as Warz Gill laughs in victory before saying, "Brilliant, see all this started with a thought. Giants are the ultimate fighter on land, but are terrible to transport. So how about making a Captain or Sugoumin into a giant to destroy our enemies."

Damarasu then asks, "What about when they are not needed to be giant?"

Issan says, "That is stage Two of Project Tiny," she selects a new setting on the terminal and says, "Beginning stage two, reduction in mass," she aimed at the three giants and started reducing their size.

Two successes and one surprise was discovered causing Damarasu to say, "We cannot use this unless it is a last resort for the Captains."

Warz Gill says, "Very well, but it will still be an option."

Issan says, "The beam will repair damaged tissue as the expansion occurs. Test have proven that recently departed organic lifeforms will revive themselves during the process."

Warz Gills then says, "Overall a successful experiment. Issan you have my permission to begin the final stage. Orbital generators!" That got Damarasu's eyes to widened in shock.

**Nojiko's Grove-Half Hour later-Cocoyashi Islands-Outskirts of Conami Village. **

Nojiko groans as she awakens from feinting. She clutches her head and sighs, "Talk about crazy dreams," Nojiko looks around and notices Hope to the side looking at a picture of Nojiko when she was a child with a younger orange haired girl along with a woman smoking, giving the impression of being a tough hardened soldier. Nojiko looks at Hope and says, "So not a dream. What are you doing here for?"

Hope turned to her before saying, "Well besides delivering that letter I was going to visit my grandmother's grave, before leaving the island. To continue our adventure," she looks out the window with a far off look.

Nojiko sat at the table and asks, "So how is that little sister of mine?"

Hope smiles and says, "Greedy and always making a fortune with a quick buck. Though she started her own farm after I was born. Though I can't really stay long with the Marine's getting in our way."

Nojiko frowns before saying, "Yeah, especially this one. At least with Arlong he didn't take our food. The marines showed up five years ago. Ate the first ten villagers that told him to stiff it. Then he started taking our crops and produce to feed one man once a week."

Hope nods before saying, "Well not as bad as what happened on where I grew up, They tried to round up all the children to be sold for profits. Marvelous, actually took down a Marine Captain during his first proper fight," Hope takes a deep breath before saying, "It was a tough day. Sorry if I appear to be rushing you but I really need to catch up to Marvelous before he wanders off, looking for hats and books."

Hope starts leaving when Nojiko stops her and says, "There is one problem, all ships that try to leave the island get raided by Navy ships. Never know where they are hidden."

Hope frowns before smiling and says, "They won't get us," and leaves without another word leaving her aunt to question her niece's sanity.

**With Marvelous and crew-Ten minutes later**

Hope walked along the path towards Marvelous as he looked at the village from the edge of town. Joe was speaking with Juroku who was examining the bindings sealing Joe's full abilities, while Vivi appeared interested. Marvelous looks to Hope and asks, "Everything sorted?" Hope nods in the affirmative and Marvelous says, "Well then time for the last part of our visit," they start walking with Hope pulling out a map for the group to follow. Marvelous used his phone to contact Navi as they walked along the path. As they walked they reached a cliff side cemetery where a large grave was at the tip of the Cliff. Navi arrived carrying a basket with flowers and other items to be placed on the grave. This is Bell-mere Grave a place that Hope promised to visit before leaving the East Blue.

Hope accepted the basket from Navi before the mechanical bird flew back to the Galleon. Marvelous, Juroku, Vivi and Joe waited at the entrance. When Hope was out of ear shot, Joe asks, "So how did this person die?" Marvelous looked at him strangely before Joe says, "I understand if it is private but if it is important."

Marvelous simply says, "Hope's Grandmother, the first victim of Arlong's Fishman Pirates reign of terror. They were taken down by a rookie pirate and his small crew. Anyway, I have a question for you," Joe listened carefully before saying, "If you were free what would you do?"

Joe frowns before simply saying, "Well my teachers told me that you can only learn so much in the dojo or the kitchen. So I would probably travel, but I don't have my swords. All the swords were taken and melted down to make weapons for the Navy."

Marvelous frowns before revealing his own sword and hands it to Joe and asks, "What do you think?"

Joe weighed the weapon in his hand before stepping away from everyone and gives the sword a brief swing and says, "Well it appears to be well made, but I can't tell too well due to these bindings," he hands Marvelous back the sword, who hides it back into his coat.

In the distance Hope placed the flowers on the grave, Marvelous was in his own world apparently thinking as he removed the Boiler cap from his head as he scratched his temple. Joe went back to talking with Juroku and Vivi, who was asking about Fishmen culture. Everything was calm until a group of Goumin arrived and marched up to Joe before grabbing him. Joe fought back only for one of the Goumin revealed a control handle and pressed a single button resulting in Joe's Bindings suddenly clamped together stopping him from fighting back. Marvelous drew his sword and went to attack the Goumin, along with Juroku drawing his gun and Vivi drawing her own sword. The group of Goumin outnumbered the group as ten of the Goumin carried Joe away.

Marvelous slashed through a couple different Goumin as Hope arrived to shoot a Goumin that was sneaking up on Marvelous. Hope simply asks, "What happened? I left you all alone for five minutes."

"Joe was taken," Vivi answered as she accidently defeated five Goumin at once while swiping her arms to each side. Vivi paused and looks at the Goumin she defeated in confusion. The Goumin go to attack only for Vivi to be surprised that she actually can weld a sword very well appearing to actually know what she was doing.

Juroka fell back and managed to shoot several Goumin as Marvelous and Hope took down the last of the Goumin. Marvelous asks, "Where would they have taken Joe."

Juroku answers, "Well either a cell or if this Blackgut the kitchen of the Baratie. Though with the bindings they placed on him the most secure place is at the Baratie and the restaurants on the water."

Marvelous frowns before saying, "We should find him," and he starts to run towards the Village.

**With Joe-Just reaching the Docks. **

Joe was being manhandled by the Goumin with his arms and legs completely immobile. Joe just sighs annoyed as he says, "Is this because I was told to go with the Tourists? Look I was asked to keep an eye on them," all he received in response was one of the Goumin bonking him on the head and it doing nothing. Joe just glared at that Goumin as they continued to walk and carry Joe. Eventually they see Blackgut laughing as a bonfire was being lit in the middle of the wooden deck between all the restaurants.

Blackgut appears to be dancing while saying, "FISHMAN BARBEQUE!" repeatedly in a little crazy and creepy voice.

Joe frowns at that before his eyes widened and he begins to struggle more as the Goumin starts to tie him to a rotary cooking spindle. One of the Goumin started to rotate Joe slowly over a small fire that Joe tried to extinguish fire every time he faced the rapidly growing fire that was slowly spreading to the deck.

Blackgut was continuing to dance as he says, "Fried sharkman is going to taste good!" only to be shot in the side of the head and falling down to the ground. Blackgut looked to the side where he sees Marvelous holding his gun aimed at Blackgut his sword resting on his shoulder. Blackgut stared at Marvelous and says, "I am not sharing this is my dinner!" Only to get shot between the eyes and falls to the ground from a hundred metres away.

To those who had never met him, it was a skill he can repeat a thousand times, to those who have known him most of his life, it was due to years of constant practice and improvement that has gradually increased the distance he can shoot ten times that distance. With that done he slowly walks forward with Hope, Juroku and Vivi followed him as he walked the distance to the rapidly expanding fire that Joe continued to try and blow out as he was now stuck facing.

Mavelous then started to sprint quickly towards the Goumin before jumping into the air and double kicking the Goumin away from the fire. Then Marvelous kicks Joe away from the fire so that Juroku and Hope could untie him while holding their swords under their arm pits. Mavelous says, "Oi, Joe want to get away from the island?"

"Give me a sword I will join your crew," Joe states before as he struggles to move in the bindings.

Marvelous smirks before jumping over the fire and slashing very quickly against Joe's binding. Marvelous looks to Joe and says, "Well prove that you can weld a sword then," he nods to Hope and Juroku.

Joe stands and stretches lightly, rolling his neck as the bindings fell apart and off his body, revealing him to be shirtless and wearing tattered pants. Hope blushed lightly at Joe's six pack as he finishes his stretches. The Goumin ran around the fire quickly to attack Juroku and Hope only to be side kicked together and into one of the restaurants violently together like a human ragdoll bullet. Joe looks to Hope and Juroku and says, "Can I borrow your swords."

Juroku nods while Hope shakes her head and the two of them hand Joe their swords. Joe swings the swords lightly as the muscles in his arms flex with a strain they had felt for two years. Joe continued to stretch before charging towards the Goumin and swung the swords downward before smashing the docks with enough force to get the water below to shoot up and douse the fire.

Marvelous slashed a couple Goumin away from him as Vivi was managing to knock Goumin into each other and proceeded to stop most of the Goumin from attacking her. Joe was now standing back to back with Marvelous, causing him to say, "Is that all?" Joe smirked as the Goumin started to surround them. Marvelous proceeded to jump kick over Joe as he swept the Goumins off their feet. The pair would block and defend for each other as Marvelous would shoot the Goumin trying to attack from a distance as Joe managed to slash the Goumin as they came in close. Eventually the pair defeated the Goumin attacking them, as Vivi slashes through the last one attacking Juroku and Hope. Marvelous says over his shoulder, "I admit it, you are pretty good."

Blackgut roars in anger and says, "You ruined my meal!" only for Marvelous to shoot Blackgut between the eyes again.

Blackgut groans at that as Marvelous says, "Who cares about your meal! You were about to eat the newest member of my crew," as he sheaths his weapons and starts looking through his coat for something. He eventually finds what he was looking for only to have to dodge a charging Blackgut and shooting him in the back and into the water. Marvelous says, "Well talk about clumsy."

Joe simply says, "Normally he just eats everything in his way."

As if to answer Blackgut appeared from the dock with his mouth opened and breathing deeply trying to suck everything into his mouth. Hope grabbed Vivi and the deck while Juroku did the same thing. Marvelous and Joe was pulled forward towards Blackgut but before they could be eaten, both Marvelous and Joe kicked Blackgut into the stomach stopping him from eating everything. Blackgut groans as Joe and Marvelous slashed him repeatedly and away from them.

Blackgut groans in pain as Joe and Marvelous jumped back to the others and Marvelous says, "To part of this crew you need these, to attain your dreams," he hands Joe a Gokai Phone and a blue Gokaiger Key. Joe accepts the items and Marvelous continues, "Let's end this," he pulls out his Gokai Phone and Ranger Key. "Gokai Change!" Marvelous becomes Gokai Red, as the others follow his example becoming their colours, Vivi Pink, Juroku Green and Hope Yellow.

Joe looks at the device and says, "GOKAI CHANGE!" and with a blue flash become Blue. Blackgut recovers and generates lightning to blast the Gokaigers that cause them to raise their weapons to defend themselves. Blue says, "I did not know that he could attack with lightning."

Red nods before saying, "Then let's finish this glutton," with that he hands Blue a Blue Ranger key from his belt and inserts two red Ranger Keys into each weapon causing them to flash multiple colours before focusing on his base colour. Joe does the same with his Gokai Key and the blue key he was handed. Marvelous then says, "Gokai Scrabble!"

With that Blue swings the two swords towards Blackgut as Red fires a bullet of red energy before swinging quickly and increasing the power behind the bullet where the two sets of attacks combine and slash through Blackgut who screamed in pain before falling down to the ground and explodes destroying most of the dock.

Patty and Carne nods at that from their spot on the Baratie's roof as they watch the Gokaigers walk away from the destroyed docking area. The pair had thoughtful looks before smiling largely with Patty saying, "At least this time we didn't have to lie about his cooking. Almost being eaten alive tends to do that," Patty laughs quickly.

Carne nods and says to the laughing Patty, "Yeah, kid never wanted to work in a kitchen. Hopefully he will become a swordsman that will be remembered for generations to come."

They watched as the five youths leave quickly to the large red Galleon ship and smile that the Fishboy was leaving and that the Navy Captain was vanquished freeing the island at least until the next Navy Captain was assigned to the island, which would not really matter as most of the inhabitants had been wanting to move since they were forced to live on the island. The end result being that everyone would be gone by the time that Warz Gill arrives to find the island empty.

**Random island in the Grand Line-A day later**

A man under a partial tarp was walking into a town that was empty he looked around and spots the giant cacti behind the village. As he looked around with a concealed frown and says, "They must have already been here," before he turns around and towards what appears to be a dinosaur themed blue and silver submarine.

:End of Chapter Three:

**The crew of Five is complete. **

**Red: Marvelous**

**Blue: Joe; a Fishman**

**Yellow: Hope; Daughter of Nami**

**Green: Juroku; Former Scientist of the Navy**

**Pink: 'Vivi'; Amnesiac Princess of a currently unknown land. **

**Silver: Not yet revealed**

**?:?**

**?:?**

**?:?**

**?:?**

**?:?**

**Yes I plan on adding crew but they are a surprise for later in the story. **

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed and until next time Beware the Wraith Ship.**


End file.
